Vinyl and Octavia's Adventure (Remake)
By Terrarian Pony Summary: So yeah, Octavia moves in with her sister Vinyl Scratch, after having been apart for so long. The two try to find a way to live with eachother without having to cause trouble. Author's note: Just to let you know, I will be using first person P.O.V. with Octavia. Yes, I know it's probably a bad idea, but I feel it's the best way to express the main characters' thoughts and feelings. That's what first person is for, right? Next episode: Vinyl and Octavia's Adventure: Sisters Reunited Story: Vinyl and Octavia's Adventure Episode 1 By Terrarian Pony ... It's been a while since I had seen my sister. We were 13. When our parents had devorced, I stayed with mum. She went with father. For some reason, father just didn't like mum's attitude. I could understand she was a bit pushy at times, but she was never really... mean. She never showed any sign of anger, maybe a bit of disappointment, or showed her non-approval, but she says thats the personality of an eligant mare. Father... he was a bit irrisponsible. Not as a parent, no... he was a good parent. Sweet and gentle... just... he liked to go to loud parties, and drink and do all the "loud" things, emphasis on "loud". I wished Vinyl would have seen it mothers way though. She liked it better with father though. I couldn't exactly blame her, it was her personality, and her decision. But the thing is... life was just so... empty without her. I then suddenly realized that my choice wasn't at all what I wanted. Mother used to be kind, and gentle... but after father and Vinyl left, it changed her. She began blaming me for everything, because father wasn't there for her to blame him instead. I was treated like a house slave, been beaten, and I was forced to endure whatever mum had done to me. I only hoped... hoped, that Vinyl was doing better than I was. I hoped that father had been treating her better than mum was treating me. I loved mum, but she wasn't there "for" me... she was only there "with" me. And when I say that, I mean she didn't love me the way I did her. My room... was my only sanctuary. I had a cello that Vinyl gave me as a gift for my eighth birthday. That gift had gotten me my cutie mark. I told Vinyl it was the best gift I had ever gotten, and it was. I played it whenever I felt sad. Hearing myself play the sad tunes made me feel so much better. Sometimes, I wouldn't play it. Instead I would hide in my closet, hugging a photo of myself and the dear sister I missed so much, and crying until I was dry. I was only lucky that mum hadn't starved me. Somehow though, I wished she had. I wanted so much to get rid of the pain, not only the physical wounds, but emotional as well. My sister and I didn't always get along, but she was the brightest thing in my world, and that went away when she did. Now I lay here... sad in my closet... the photo in hooves, and tears streaking down my face. I am now 20 years old, and still living with an abusive mother. "I'm so sorry, Vinyl!" I whispered to the photo. "I should've listened. I should've gone with you." I was all alone. I got up, out my closet. The cello was resting there. I needed to play a sad song. Even just one sad note would be better than this. I grabbed my bow in my right hoof, hugged my cello with left, raised the bow in the air, and began to play. I let the tears fall, as my sadness started passing. I smiled, just a little. As I played, I imagined Vinyl was the cello, and she hugging me back, while I rubbed her mane. This is the only time I ever feel any happiness. "Thank you, Vinyl." I whispered. "Thank you for this gift." Just then, I heard mum burst through the door of my room. "OCTAVIA!!!!" she screamed. She was a grey unicorn with a black mane that looked exactly like mine. Vinyl was gone, and I felt scared. I was shaking. "That noise! That horrible noise is driving me crazy!" I gulped down hard. "I-I-I'm sorry mother." I said in a shaky voice. "I-I was just... unwinding." My mother's voice boomed through the entire house. "Unwinding! You are always 'unwinding'! All it is is noise!" I was about to say something, but she cut me off by pushing me into the wall. The room was spinning, and my head was in pain. Once I regained sight, my eyes widened as I saw mum grabbing the cello that warmed my heart so much. "Wha- what are you doing with that?" I asked, pleading her as best I could. "What?" mum replied. "Does this... thing hold more value to you than your own mother? Well we'll see about that." She raised the instrument in the air, and I knew what was coming next. "Mother! No!" I begged, holding a hoof out in front of me as she swung the cello to the floor. CRASH!! My heart sunk into my chest, my eyes on the verge of spilling. CRASH!! Chunks of wood flew at me, and I covered my face, watching her as she finally started stomping the wooden instrument into dust. CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! Finally satisfied with her work, mother began to leave the room. Before she did, she added "Maybe that should teach you something about value." My cello, my gift from my sister. Vinyl. I could just hear my sister's voice, blamming me for this, what a terrible gift owner I was. It was the most specail thing to me that I had left, and it was now ruined. I stood over the broken instrument, crying as loud as I could, my tears hitting the chips of wood. This had to be a dream. Go back to bed. It'll all be over soon. I'll wake up, and it will still be there... but it isn't. The instrument I once held near and dear to me was now broken, and so was my heart. When you lose something special, from a special pony, it makes a big difference. It was the only thing that kept me sane in this dreadful household. I wasn't going to stand for this any longer. I wasn't going to let this one slide. My sadness turned into rage, and I felt my face sweating more the tearing. I grabbed everything I had, and packed it into a suitcase, except the broken wooden cello. I gently put the peices into a trash bag for preservation, then put the trash bag in the suitcase after tying it so the peices don't fall out. I couldn't just leave it here to be thrown away. It may have been broken but it was still way too specail for that. I looked at the photo one more time before putting it in a suitcase. Me and Vinyl... we looked so happy together. I smiled, if only for a short moment. Then I got serious. I marched out of my room with the suitcase, and downstairs towards the front door. It was right there, and I had made absolutely sure to grab everything I needed. There was nothing going to stop me. Not even... "Octavia Derling Melody!" I heard my mother saying from behind me. That was my full name. I paused, not looking at her. I didn't want to look at her. I was too angry. "Mother." I said, a low tone of hate in my voice. "What... do you think you are doing?" she asked. I slowly turned to her, only to look at her in the eyes one last time. She and locked stares for a moment as she looked at me angrily before she repeated. "I said, what do you think you are doing?" I closed my eyes, then opened them. What I saw was no longer anger. Her eyes were wide open. She almost looked as if she ready to cry. "Are you leaving me?" I blinked. "Yes." I responded simply. Her expression went back to anger. "Why you devious brat." she snapped. "I keep you here, safe and sound. I give you a home, food to eat, and I give you affection, and you leave me? Just like your father!" My rage returned. "First of all, I was never safe here!" I yelled at her. "Secondly, sure you didn't starve me death. Big woop! But you sure as hay don't give me any affection!" I walked closer to her, screaming in her face. She started backing away, but I followed her still. "Thirdly, I am too old to be living with you mother, I only stayed because you are a lonely, bag of oats, who will never find love, ever again, in a thousand moons!" Mum had backed into a wall as I screamed in her face. "That's why I'm leaving! I've been doing everything I can to make you love me again, but you didn't! All you did was beat me, and complain about how you were abandoned! Well guess what? I'm next on your list of ponies to have 'abandoned' you!" I turned and started to walk away, and paused. I didn't look back, but I spoke between tears. I was silently crying, but I still wasn't going to cry to her. "I loved you, you know. With all my heart. Now I don't even know who you are anymore." I grabbed my suitcase, and headed out the door. I wanted nothing to do here anymore. This was my old life, time for something completely new. I didn't know where I was going to go next, but I definitely was not going to be staying in Canterlot any longer. ... This was it. I was finally leaving. I didn't feel feel guilty about what I said to mum. I loved her, but I was nothing to her, and I did not feel sorry for her. I was near Ponyville, and it was getting late, so I unpacked a sweater, and a scarf so I could stay warm. The scarf was also from Vinyl, on our last Hearth's Warming together. Suddenly, I stopped walking. I layed down on the grass, my head in my hooves, and started crying as loudly as I could into my sweater. I had to let every ounce out of me. I lay there and cried. Cried for me. Cried for mum. Cried for father. Cried for Vinyl. I needed attention, and I didn't have anypony nearby to help me. I wanted to talk to somepony, but a I was to caught in my crying fit to walk. Suddenly, I hear the sound of loud music. I lifted my head, seeing bright beams of light, dancing in the sky. It was coming from Ponyville. But who could be having such a loud party in the middle of the noon? I decided to dust myself off, and go investigate. My suitcase right behind me, I walked along a yellow bridge, and saw where the party was coming from. There was an entire croud of smiling ponies, and a giant stage, which stood a beautiful white unicorn mare, with an electric blue mane, and red glasses over her eyes. She looked almost like Vinyl Scratch. But no... it couldn't be... could it? A spark of hope entered my body, and I went deeper into the crowd to see if my suspicion was wrong. But no, it was her alright. She was still the fun-loving, loud, party mare I had always known her to be. But this time, she seemed much taller, louder, and crazier. And she was a DJ! I watched her in awe as she continued scratching her discs to the jam, head bobbing and everything. She had bright red headphones on, and she smiling, and pointing at something with her hoof. Wait... she was smiling and pointing... at me. I didn't know what to do until I felt somepony lift me up off the ground, another pony using magic to lift me, as I screamed "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" They put me down on stage, and I was lifted by another unicorn's magic, and I realized it was the white unicorn with the red glasses. She lifted her glasses to her horn, revealing her bright red eyes. "Octavia!" she said. "It is you! It's been like years!" She put me down next to her. "V-v-vinyl?" I asked, dumb-founded. "Yeah-ah." She then frowned. "You don't seem happy to see me." My eyes widened. "No, no! Of course I am!" I said defensively. "I just... I'm suprised to see you here." Vinyl wrapped her hooves around me in an embrace. "You don't know how haaaappy I am to see you again!" she yelled. I felt a tear hit my back. It was obvious that she missed me as well. I looked at her, and smiled, tears in my eyes. "I'm so... happy to see you too, Vinyl." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Canon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)